1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a touch device.
2. Related Art
The conventional human-to-machine interface using keyboard is gradually incapable of meeting the demands from users, as electronic devices develop towards using multi-touch. Under such circumstances, touch devices have enjoyed burgeoning development. The operating method of touch devices could be more simple, convenient and intuitive, as compared to the operating method of the conventional operating interface using keyboard. Through the touch device, the user is capable of directly touching objects, menus or pictures on the screen with the finger or a stylus pen. Alternatively, the user could employ a variety of different gestures to operate these objects, menus or pictures.
For multi-touch devices, a touch-sensing layer with a single electrode layer has been developed in order to simplify the structure and meet the trend of slim and light handheld devices. However, the touch input sensing ability of the touch device is poor due to the high surface resistance of the current electrode material such as indium tin oxide (ITO). Accordingly, how to achieve a fine touch input sensing ability for the touch device with the single electrode layer is currently an important issue to be addressed in the related technical domain.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0227259A1 discloses a capacitive sensor array, in which the comb-shaped electrode and the E-shaped electrode thereof appear to be correspondingly disposed in the finger crossing manner. Taiwan Patent Application Publication No. 200945149 discloses a touch layer of a capacitive touch panel, in which the longer length of the signal electrode thereof has a greater width.